Ultimate Chaos
by LanceTh
Summary: Sonic The hedgehog and friends meet Lance and go on many crazy adventures! This series might go from nice to...
1. Ultimate Chaos1

This is my fan fic, the first page of Ultimate Chaos! Sonic Cast hr Sonic:15 Knuckles:16 Tails:11 Amy:10 Cream:8 Big:18 Shadow:Unknown Rouge:16 Omega:Unknown Espio:15 Charmy:8 Vector:20 Mighty:15 Eggman:Unknown  
  
My Characters hr Lance:Unknown Lenna:10 Diamond:9 Data:Unknown hr  
  
Sonic ran down Green Hills, going around upside down. He had alot of things on his mind, Metal Sonic, and  
  
that chilli dog he has at home. But , he rather just get to Tails Lab. Tails had called him to come. Sonic had no idea  
  
what he wanted, but oh well. Sonic ran with a boost of speed, because he was going to fall if he didn't. He jumped of  
  
a cliff and bounced off of rocks. Then he all of a sudden, he heard "Sonic, wait for me!"Sonic turned around and saw  
  
a pink dot. It was Amy, and she was gaining fast! "Uh oh!" shouted Sonic and got a big blast of speed. Looks like  
  
he was getting to Tails' house faster than he thought! "Sonic!", Amy cried, panting , "Wait for me!!" Sonic looked  
  
back and said "Sorry, Amy, going to Tails' house!" Amy looked uncaring and said "Great! I'll come with ya!" Sonic  
  
shrugged and said, "What ever you want, Amy!"  
  
After a few miniutes, Amy was panting like she was going to die. "Sonnniiccc..." she cried and fell on the ground.  
  
Sonic looked back and hesitated. He run back, threw her over his shoulder, and starts to run. Amy strugged to lay  
  
her head on his shoulder. "Thanks Sonic", She said , as she kissed him on the cheek. Sonic blushed, but didn't want  
  
Amy to see. He said to himself, Come on, Sonic, Shake it off! Sonic stopped and ran even faster.(wow he must be  
  
really fast to run even faster) Finally, Sonic was in Ancient Ruins. " Amy, you can get off now. Where here...?" Sonic  
  
looked behind him and saw Amy's sweet tender face, asleep. No! He was doing it again! He set her down and said  
  
"WAKE UP!!!". Amy shoke surprised. Sonic said "Were here!" pointing at Tails' house on the mountain. 


	2. Ultimate Chaos2

Chapter 2 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --- Sonic nearly dragged Amy up the stairs to Tails house. He didn't mean to be that mean to her, Its just that she would  
  
get the feeling he liikes her. "Sonic, your hurting my arm!" Amy screamed. "I could walk up my self!" She pulled her  
  
arm away and walked up to Tails house, leaving Sonic pissed. "Well you can walk your self up..." Sonic muttered.  
  
Amy rung Tails doorbell and shouted "Tails! Open up!". Tails came to the door , opened it up , and said  
  
"Sonic! Come on in! Oh , hi Amy. "So what did you have to tell us , Tails?" Amy said. Tails frowned and said I called  
  
Sonic , not you". He smiled and turned to Sonic."I found a base!". Sonic raised hid eyebrow and said "Couldn't you  
  
have said that in the letter?" "Well...yeah , but just follow me!'' replied Tails , waalking into his garage. He started up  
  
his Tornado 2. "Well what are we waiting for?" Tails hopped in the plane and started to take off. Sonic jumped on  
  
and said "Amy, stay here!" "I'm not letting you get away this time!" Amy said, grabbing Sonic's leg. Tails blasted off  
  
to there destination. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
"Now look what you did!" Sonic yelled , as his shoe dropped into the water. "Well how was I supposed to  
  
know that you didn't buckle up your strap!" Amy screamed. "Woah!" Amy cried , as she started fall. Sonic grabbed  
  
her arm and said "Be careful..."Sonic said as he gazed into Amy's eyes. Amy squeezed Sonic's hands. He pulled his  
  
hands away , crossed his arms , and looked into the sky. "Thanks...." Amy trailed off. Sonic looked ou of the corner  
  
of his eye and said "Just be careful..." Tails sighed , looking out of the corner of his eye , also , and said "Could you  
  
guys be quiet?" and set his attention back to the destination. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --- Sonic - Well that was annoying Lance - Shut up! 


	3. Ultimate Chaos3

Chapter 3 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
"Sonic!" Shouted Amy , putting her hands on her hips. (Man! where am going to get another shoe like that!) Sonic thought to himself. "It was just a shoe!" Amy yelled into his ear , trying to get his attention. "Well..." said Sonic, drifting off. He quickly grabbed Amy's shoe and dangled it over the water. "What about this?" Amy's eyes whidened as she jumped for the shoe and cried , "Nooo! Give it back!" Amy and Sonic laughed as he toyed with her. Then, she jumped and attacked Sonic , almost sending him flying. "Amy, what are you doing!?" "..I-I'm sorry." Amy stuttered. Sonic looked at her for a moment, then turned around back to his original position. Amy sighed, then turned away."Uhg!, said Tails , turning to look at Sonic and Amy."Will you guys shut the f*** up!?" Sonic and Amy looked at Tails like he was crazy (O_o)"Uh..yeah...calm down", he muttered, turning around back to the way they were going , while Sonic and Amy just frowned at each other.  
  
Finally , after many glances and sighs, they all got to the base. Sonic was oping on one foot , tripping over Tails' tails. "You know what? I'm just gonna lay here."Sonic said sarcasticly. Tails helped Sonic up as they open the door to the chamber. Amy coughed and cried "It's so dusty in here!" "Mabye you should have stayed home then."Sonic mumbled.Tails busted a gut laughing and Amy was just clueless. They followed a narrow alley way , Sonic bumping his head from jumping around on one foot. They got to a door, and Sonic busted it open. There, hanged a green hedgehog. He had lots of dust on his face, looking like he never took a bath. Amy gasped , and Tails walked over to it , followed by Sonic. Tails checked his pulse."Well he's still breathing." Sonic glanced real close to it's face then said "Lets help it down, then." Tails sarcasticly said "Alright sonic, I'll use my quills to cut it." Sonic grinned and cut it down. They carried it down to the plane , where Amy was already waiting."So what do we do with him?" Tails asked. "First, Amy gives him a bath-(Amy raised her eyebrow at this)Well were not giving him one!"Sonic said, then continued."Then, we set him loose I guess." They threw (yes, threw)him into the plane. Sonic jumped in and Amy did the same.Tails got in and took off.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --- 


	4. Ultimate Chaos4

Chapter 4 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
"Ugh!" cried Amy as she pushed the dirty hedgehog off her. It landed on Sonic, and he muttered "You think I want to be dirty too?" He set the hedgehog in the middle , and looked away. The rest of the ride was quiet , except the ew's from Amy when the hedgehog fell an to her lap and Sonic's chuckles at her. When they got tto Tail's Lab, Amy praticaly took two seconds to get inside, and get in the shower."Man, said Tails, smurking."She could have asked." Sonic did kind of a fake smile and turned away. The hedgehog sort of groaned and twitced. Amy finally got out of the bath with a towel and her hair wrapped in a towel. Sonic sat on the couch with his legs crossed. Amy walked over to Sonic and said "You could give 'it' a bath now." She sat next to him and turned on the T.V. Sonic eyed her form the corner of his eye as she flashed through channels. Again, Sonic relized what he was doing and went to Tails Workshop. "Who's going to give him a bath?" Sonic asked. "I dunno. Amy wont touch him...unless..."Tails said, looking at Sonic in the 'you gotta do it sort of way'. Sonic relized what he was saying and sighed."Alright , I'll send her a card." Tails relized he was joking as he went into the living room. Sonic sat down next to Amy, who was still fliping through channels."Hey Amy...could you do me a favor?" He knew he was going to regret this.  
  
Amy came out of the living room , walked past Tails , and into the bathroom. Tails knew that Sonic did it , but he wasn't going to be happy. He came in Tails Workshop , dragging the green hedgehog , with kisses all over his face. Before Tails said anything , Sonic said "Shuddap Miles.", going into the bathroom. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!" Tails shouted , his face red with embarassment. Sonic threw the hedgehog into the bathtub. Amy winched and Sonic said "A deals a deal!", walking out the bathroom and shutting the door. Amy took a towel and started to clean his face. Sonic stood next to Tails , crossed his arms , and said "Well I'm satisfided." Shuddap." said Tails, still mad from the Miles gag.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --- 


	5. Ultimate Chaos5

The hedgehog woke up with the sent of peaches and cream shampoo on him. He had a robe with a fancy T on it. He threw it off  
  
(Male hedgehogs don't have visible parts)and fonut and put on his gloves and shoes. He walked out of the bedroom , not knowing where he  
  
was.He saw a fox with two tails sitting at a work table. He taped him on the shoulder and said "Um... yea, where the heck am I?" Tails turned  
  
around and saw him awake. He said "Your awake! Your at my house." The hedgehog looked around and said "Nice place you got here! I can  
  
stay here a while." Tails smilied and said "Mabye...uh, whats your name?" The hedgehog thought for a while, then said "...I...don't remember..."  
  
Tails looked confused for a sec, then said "Well , I'm Tails. I want you to met my friend Sonic. Tails took the hedgehog to the livingroom, and Tails  
  
and the hedgehog laughed. Sonic was being kissed by Amy."Don't get any ideas, it's part of the dea- mm!" he mumbled as Amy kissed him again."Yea! I like this Sonic  
  
dude!"  
  
"So, you don't remember your name?" Sonic asked. "Nope. I don't remember anything." he said. Amy smiled and said "Lets give him a  
  
name!" Sonic, Tails and Amy all gave names, but the hedgehog didn't like them. Then he said "How about Lance?" Amy screamed "Oh my  
  
god! Thats the cutest name ever!" Lance smiled at her then said "Then well, it's settled!" He got up and said "I'm Lance! So what now?"  
  
Sonic got up and headed for the door."Well,I better be off again. You guys know Eggman!" Lance said "Actually, I don't, and I'll come!"  
  
Sonic laughed at him and said "I don't think you can jeep up with me, kid." Lance smiled and went into Tails house. Sonic shurged and  
  
Tails whispered to Sonic "Could you take Amy home? She's eating all my food!" Sonic took Amy home and she said "Wanna stay a while?"  
  
Sonic winked and said "Nah!",turned around, gave her the peace yes sir sigh, and said "Gotta speed!" and blasted off into the sunset. 


End file.
